Last Kiss
by Natalie Way
Summary: "—Olvida eso de nuestro último beso porque cuando llegue ese momento, será cuando ya mi alma se pudra de entregarte todo mi amor."


_** Disclaimer**__: Los personajes del anime/manga Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, y de todos aquellos a los que ella haya otorgado licencia para su distribución y reproducción. Realizo esto sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

** « Last Kiss »**

_Por: xLittleRed._

Aún puedo recordar el aspecto de tu bella y varonil cara alumbrada en la oscuridad a las 1:58 am. Recuerdo que susurraste unas palabras sólo para nosotros, me dijiste que me amabas, entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Sabía que era muy importante para ti conseguir la cura a tu maldición, y también tu sabias que a mí no me importaba ese inconveniente, te lo repetí mas de cien veces ese día que me dijiste que irías a buscar tu cura, estaba decepcionada ¿no me creías acaso? Ignoraste mis comentarios al respecto y con un último beso cruzaste aquella puerta, nuevamente ignoraste mi mirada vidriosa por las lagrimas y de mi boca salió un débil susurro _"No te vayas…" _lo escuchaste, lo sabia al ver cómo te tensabas por un momento pero continuaste tu camino sin mirar hacia atrás. Tía Nodoka y Kasumi me brindaban palabras de consuelo con que pronto volverías y sería todo como siempre…

_Já, como si fuera verdad…_

Ya ha pasado un año desde tu partida y no sabes cuánto te extraño. Recuerdo claramente ese día que me prometiste que volverías lo más pronto posible para estar juntos de nuevo, ¿ese día estaba lloviendo cierto? Já, hasta las nubes lloran por tus mentiras. Debiste encontrar a alguien mejor que yo y es por eso que no vuelves, ¿tan poco era tu amor por mi? O simplemente te aburriste de una niña marimacho, agresiva y sin atractivo como yo…

A pesar de todo, me siento triste y te extraño, mi amor por ti no ha cambiado y aún tengo la pequeña esperanza con que vuelvas a caminar conmigo con las manos en los bolsillos, como tragabas los bocados que preparaba Kasumi, como me besabas cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, no hay un día que no extrañe esas interrupciones.

Sola en mi habitación me encuentro, una camisa roja china llevo puesta, si es la tuya, la que me puse cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, tu olor aún lleva, aquel masculino olor, me siento en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto con una foto tuya en mi mano.

¿Por qué no vuelves?, ¿Por qué no llamas?, ¿Por qué no mandas señales de vida? La última vez que hablé con Ryoga me contó que te encontró en un pueblo cercano a las pozas de Jusenkyo, que me mandabas saludos… Como si un saludo me serviría de algo.

Mi mirada se dirige a la ventana que es tenuemente tapada con una cortina, los rayos del sol van disminuyendo avisando que se acaba el día, como desearía que te encontraras aquí, solíamos ver los atardeceres juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

En algún lugar que estés, espero que te encuentres bien, no sé cómo hacer que me extrañes ya que sinceramente no sé si me recordaras, miro la fotografía donde sales atrás abrazándome por la cintura con una hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules con un brillo de felicidad que me hipnotizan, a veces no puedo creer que ese día me dijiste un te amo lleno de balbuceos.

—Ranma… —se escucha ese débil susurro de mis labios, abundantes lagrimas corren libres por mis mejillas, no tienes ni idea cuanto te extraño.

Sonrió con ironía, recordé como habías dicho que no te gustaba verme llorar, casi te lanzas hacía un callejón lleno de gatos con tal de verme reír, ahora tú no estás aquí, así que las dejo libres para que sufras. Los chicos de la universidad siempre me invitan salir, extraño cuando los primeros meses los espantabas a todos los que me miraban, hasta a los que sólo me saludaban, era tu prometida y novia así que nadie tenía el derecho de recibir mi mirada o alguna de mis sonrisas, me lo habías dicho un día y yo sólo pude sonreír con ese comentario tan tiernamente posesivo, completamente al modo del bruto artista marcial que eras.

Suspiró, aún siento como tus brazos me rodearon fuertemente de modo de despedida, fue el peor día… El último beso que nos dimos en la puerta fue el más frio que me has dado, suponía que era para que no te dejaras llevar por tus sentimientos y aceptaras quedarte sin la cura para complacerme. Mis labios siempre tendrán un solo nombre y ese será el tuyo.

La casa ya no es lo mismo sin ti, sin tus peleas con tu padre por la comida, sin nuestras estúpidas discusiones, sin esos planes de boda que nuestros padres tanto ansían, sin esas carreras por toda la casa para perseguir al viejo pervertido del maestro, sin esos golpes que te daba haciendo que un gran agujero apareciera en el techo…

_Te extraño._

Ese fue nuestro último beso, no llegue a pensar que fuera el último y ya han pasado dos años ¿Por qué no apareces? Tu camisa esta húmeda, las lagrimas la mojan por completo, sollozos se escuchan alrededor de mi oscura habitación la cual ya no entran rayos del sol, si no que la luz de la luna es la única que alumbra el momento. Soy una idiota, hubiera ido contigo… Pero tú no me dejaste, decías que era muy peligroso, que no querías revivir el momento que paso en el monte fénix donde casi muero por salvarte la vida, donde lloraste por mí y gritaste que me amabas. No sé si fue una ilusión o si fue la realidad, decías que si me pasaba algo no lo resistirías, que era mejor que me quedara sana y salva en el Dojo y que esperará tu regreso con los brazos abiertos.

_Já, pero tú eres el que no vuelve…_

Me hiciste prometer que no estuviera con nadie, que ningún chico se llegara a acercara a mí, porque si sabias que alguien se había atrevido a pasarse de la línea conmigo lo buscarías hasta destruirlo con tus propias manos, siempre tan protector. Un año ha pasado y he rechazado todas las invitaciones que me han hecho, ¿con que propósito? ¡Si tú eres él que no vuelve!

—Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? —murmuró preocupada mi hermana mayor Kasumi a través de la puerta. Siempre tan preocupada por los demás, ella y tía Nodoka me han ayudado a enfrentar este año sin ti, cuanto se los agradezco, pero ya es suficiente.

—Si estoy bien —trate de sonar lo suficiente convencible y al parecer funciono ya que sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo hasta perderse en la escalera.

No soporto más que tú presencia no esté conmigo, si te aburriste o cambiaste de opinión con el supuesto amor que me tenías lo quiero escuchar de tus propios labios diciendo que no me amas, aunque mi corazón se rompa en miles de pedazos quiero escuchar la verdad…

¿Qué ocurrió? Decías que me amabas pero te marchaste y no volviste, con ese último beso le diste fin a mi felicidad, Ukyo la cual fue una de las primeras que aceptó el hecho que supuestamente tú me habías elegido como tu prometida oficial, es la que se la pasa dándome ánimos, sonrisas le brindo y ella se alegra de cierta manera, pero lo que no sabe es que esa falsa sonrisa oculta todas mis tristezas.

Ese último beso es lo que espero.

Ukyo me dijo una frase la cual siempre se repite en mi mente.

"_Ese beso el cual recuerdas que te dio, no será el último… Si no uno de los muchos que te dará, el último será cuando sus corazones dejen de sentir ese gran amor que sienten y ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá, escucha bien, nunca."_

Yo te sigo amando, pero… ¿tú me sigues amando? Existe las posibilidades que te olvidaste de mi, o que algo malo te paso haciendo que te atrasaras en tu regreso, por favor que nada te haya ocurrido, preferiría mil veces que me rompas el corazón a que te ocurra algo malo.

Apretó más la camisa a mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente, por favor vuelve… La foto de nosotros dos hace momentos que esta reposando húmeda en el piso.

_Ranma por favor vuelve…_

Me sobresalto inmediatamente, siento como alguien toca mi ventana ¡eres tú!, ¡Debes ser tú! Me levanto apresurada sin importarme mi apariencia, pero cuando abro la ventana, grande es mi desilusión al darme cuenta que lo que golpeaba mi ventana habían sido las diminutas gotas que empapan todo Nerima, llueve…

Con desgano caminó hacía el balcón de mi habitación, las gotas mojan el barandal y parte de mi cuerpo, no me importa, ya nada me importa. Si hubiera sabido que así iba a ser estar enamorada de alguien me hubiera lanzado de un puente. Yo se que toda mi familia ha estado preocupada por mí y mi estado, sonrió, sonreír falsamente se ha vuelto algo cotidiano durante este tiempo, odiabas verme sonreír de esa manera, no te gustaba verme triste, hacías cualquier estupidez con tal de hacerme sonreír sinceramente.

—Bobo… Si tan sólo ese no hubiera sido nuestro último beso, mi vida sería perfecta, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te extraño, a pesar del tiempo sigo amándote profundamente mas o igual de cómo te amaba —murmuro débilmente, la lluvia me ha mojado todo el rostro haciendo que mis lagrimas se confundan con las gotas que caen desde el cielo.

—Yo igual siento lo mismo.

Me sobresalto, mis ojos se abren a par al escuchar a esa profunda voz, me volteo rápidamente para comprobar que no fue obra de mi imaginación y ahí estas… Parado a unos cuantos metros de mí con una sonrisa y con una mano en tu bolsillo mientras que con la otra tienes una bella flor blanca mojada por la lluvia, me sorprendo, estas al contacto con el agua fría pero aun así tu apariencia no cambia.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no tienes ni la menor de cuanto te necesitaba, con rapidez me lanzo a tus brazos llorando desgarradoramente mientras te abrazo, si esto es una ilusión no quiero que desaparezca. Siento como tus brazos me rodean de inmediato para abrazarme con frenesí, sentimientos retenidos son los nuestros, con un brazo rodeas mi cintura mientras que con la otra me acaricias mi cabellera azulada totalmente empapada.

—No me gusta verte llorar… —expresas casi suplicándome que me tranquilizara, sonrió, como te extrañaba.

—Te extrañe tanto bobo —susurro entrecortadamente por los sollozos que salen de mi boca, con suavidad y ternura levantas mi rostro para que mirara el tuyo, nuestras miradas rápidamente hicieron contacto, como anhelaba ver esos orbes azules…

—Perdóname por todo Akane —dices suavemente mientras limpias las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas tiernamente, la lluvia se empieza a detener—, y olvida eso de nuestro _último beso _porque cuando llegue ese momento, será cuando ya mi alma se pudra de entregarte todo mi amor —y me besas como tanto ansiaba, como tanto deseaba durante estos dos años sin tu presencia, tus labios se mueven tiernamente y lleno de amor resguardado por el tiempo.

Definitivamente, ese no era nuestro _último beso._

_Idiota._

* * *

_Hola, espero sus review. Sin más, me despido._

_xLittleRed._


End file.
